Vencendo na vida
by ijen8
Summary: A vida de Karin nunca foi fácil e com alguns acontecimentos ela se tornou muito séria e focada na busca por sua independêcia e sua paz, mas tudo isso parece mudar e virar o mundo que ela contruíra com tanta determinação e disciplina de cabeça para baixo ao encontrar um caminho de volta para o passado que ela tanto fugiu. E tudo começa ao encontrar Suigetsu novamente.
1. Chapter 1

Meu novo trabalho, galera, espero que gostem! Adoro comentários, saber a opinião de vocês, conhecer meus leitores.

Então adoro esse casal e essa fanfic veio pelo mesmo motivo da outra, Sakura floresce outra vez, poucos ships dele. Acho que combina esse casal e adoro fanfics com eles, bem é isso.

Boa leitura e sejam bem vindos! ;)

Capitulo 1 Ruiva e sensual

Era mais um longo e cansativo dia para a ruiva, ela olhou pela janela em que a chuva fina que batia contra o vidro e escutou o pinga pinga da telha lá fora. Gostaria de ficar ali pelo resto do dia, enrolada em seus lençóis, e se levantar apenas para tomar um chocolate quente. Mas não podia, tinha que trabalhar. E hoje era sexta feira, dia de jornada dupla e já eram sete horas, estava em cima da hora.

Ela se levantou e entrou direto no chuveiro, a água fria a despertou preferia seu banho quente, mas seria rápida. Passou o sabonete cheiroso pelo corpo, tinha um aroma energizante e forte de açaí, gostava porque combinava com ela. Hoje não lavaria os cabelos, não tinha tempo.

Secou seu corpo, e começou a se arrumar, passou hidratante, escovou os cabelos extremamente vermelhos com um corte repicado e despojado, e vestiu as roupas que separara um dia antes. Uma calça de jeans negro, justa, uma blusa preta de malha, caída nos dois ombros e colada ao corpo e uma bota preta de veludo e cano longo com saltos finíssimos, uma over the knee.

De frente para o espelho da penteadeira em seu quarto começou a se maquear, passou corretivo para disfarçar a cara de sono, um batom vermelho vinho, e máscara de cílios, colocou suas lentes de grau e pegou a bolsa de couro preto, de um ombro só. Estava pronta, avaliou o resultado no espelho e gostou do que viu.

Olhando para o relógio apressou o passo, pegou as chaves e trancou o apartamento. Rápida, andou até o metrô e com sorte o pegou antes de largar da estação, estava em cima da hora.

Karin Uzumaki, uma ruiva bonita e atraente de 27 anos, trabalhava em dois empregos. Durante a manhã e a tarde dava duro em uma loja de roupas e à noite era garçonete de uma boate badalada no centro de Tókio. As vezes para ganhar um extra dançava no pole da boate, mas não gostava tanto, era um dinheiro bom claro, mas as propostas indecorosas que acompanhavam a dança sensual e o dinheiro jogado à seus pés, eram um tanto quanto ofensivas e intimidadoras. Ela tinha medo.

Desembarcou na estação central e acelerou o passo até chegar na Subarashi, a loja de roupas em que travalhava, uma das mais caras de Tókio, era frequentada por mulheres ricas que gostavam de moda e estilo. O mais incrível deste emprego era que podia comprar as roupas com descontos maravilhosos, o mais horrível é que se não prestasse atenção seu salário ia todo em roupas.

Pegou a chave e abriu a loja, a gerente ainda não chegara, como ela era a responsável quando Konan não estava ficava, com a segunda chave da loja. Trancou a porta e acendeu as luzes, e contemplou por um tempo a imensa loja . Ela era branca no teto, onde lustres de cristais hexagonais pendiam do teto, as paredes eram cobertas por papéis de parede bege com dourado, muito elegante, e o piso era de mármore branco coberto por tapetes e passadeiras macias na cor marfim. Continuava linda e impressionante, assim como no dia que pisara ali pela primeira vez.

Ela colocou sua bolsa no vestiário dos funcionários e começou a trabalhar nas vitrenes e estoques, trocou as roupas dos maniquins e arrumou as novas mercadorias no estoque.

-Adoro você ruiva.

Ela recebeu um beijo estalado no ombro nu enquanto limpava o vidro da vitrine por dentro.

-Chegou cedo, Konan.

A bela mulher riu de seu sarcasmo.

Konan, uma mulher bonita e elegante. Estava ali por distração e luxo, gostava de se manter atualisada e ficar de olho nos negócios, ex modelo, era sócia e gerente da Subarashi ao lado da top internacionalmente conhecida, a deslumbramte Yamanaka Ino.

-Ai Karin, você e essa língua afiada.

Karin continuou seu serviço enquanto a outra começava a abrir o caixa e mexer com o dinheiro da loja.

Konan gostava de Karin, a garota crescera muito ali, trabalhava na Subarshi à um bom tempo, de longe a funcionária que mais confiava. Ela era uma mulher decidida e inteligente que sabia trabalhar muito bem , era muito esforçada e competente. Quando a contratou, dez anos antes, Konan só viu uma garota cheia de atitude com uma beleza exótica desesperada por uma chance, mas agora conseguia listar as qualidades da ruiva e se orgulhar de nunca ter se arrependido da escolha.

Depois de vinte minutos chegaram as duas últimas funcionárias, duas meninas novinhas, pouco experientes que nem chegavam aos pés da competência da ruiva, Ayame e Natsue.

-Meninas, vou abrir a loja, andem logo.

Elas podiam trabalhar de roupa comum, desde que estivessem de acordo com as tendências da temporada e com as da loja, claro.

-Konan, dez horas.

-Ok.

Ela abrirau as portas e aos poucos começaram a receber os clientes.

Foi um dia cansativo, época de natal era sempre muito movimentada, a ruiva fechou a loja e arrumou tudo.

A chuva caía mais forte agora, ela vestiu o sobretudo vermelho que tinha trago, abriu um guarda-chuva e iniciou a caminhada que levaria até a boate Dailus.

Estava cheia, hoje mais do que o normal, ela logo percebeu o porque. Alguém comemorava alguma data ali, algo extremamente comum.

Ela olhou o tanto de pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas, até alguns executivos. O público da Dailus era quase o mesmo que da Subarashi, gente rica e importante, isso lhe garantia boas gorjetas.

Ela foi direto para os fundos e passou pelo balcão acenando para Kimimaru, um amigo dos tempos da escola, ele que lhe indicara o emprego.

Ela entrou no vestiário feminino para começar a se trocar, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

-Droga, que susto Tayuya!

A garota ,também ruiva estava pálida e suada.

-Hey, o que houve com você?

-Eu tô muito enjoada, eu...

E saiu correndo até o vaso sanitário da cabine ao lado. Karin esperou a garota se recompor e deu um papel para ela limpar a boca.

-Vem, lava o rosto.

A garota fez o que ela falava, a ruiva ajudou segurando os cabelos dela, lhe deu mais papel para que ela secasse o rosto.

-Melhor?

-Um pouco.

Tayuya se encostou na bancada da pia e respirou fundo.

-Karin, por favor, fica no meu lugar essa noite. O lucro é todo seu, por favor.

Karin encarou a outra, não sentia pena de ninguém, esse sementimento não viera com ela e odiava qualquer um que expressasse o mesmo por ela. Mas não era uma pessoa má, sabia que aqueles enjoos eram uma gravidez que a garota tentava esconder a todo custo.

-Se pegarem meu pole vazio me demitem e eu não posso perder o emprego, te dou uma parte do meu salário no fim do mês.

-Não precisa, eu faço, as gorjetas já são o suficiente. Anda, vai logo pra casa.

A garota a olhou com gratidão.

-Obrigada, mesmo.

E se virou rapidamente pegando suas roupas na bolsa para ir embora.

-Tayuya.

Ela parou na porta do vestiário e encarou Karin.

-Vê se não faz besteira.

A ruiva olhou de modo significativo para a barriga da outra, que entendeu o recado acenando com a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

Karin se virou para o espelho para começar a se maquiar, faria esse favor para ela, mas também precisava do dinheiro. Faltavam pouas parcelas para quitar seu apartamento, depois de quitado nunca mais trabalharia como dançarina no pole.

Colocou o biquine de couro negro,as sandálias de salto douradas e prendeu os cabelos, na maquigem conservou os lábios vermelhos, reforçou a máscara de cílios e delineou os olhos com lápis preto, prendeu os cabelos em um rado de cavalo, guardou seus pertences no armário e foi direto para o bar.

-Kimimaro!

Ele olhoi por cima do ombro, enquanto preparava um drink.

-Hey ruiva, quer me matar?

Ela revirou os olhos para piadinha e o olhar indiscreto do colega de trabalho. Que tinha colocado a mão sobre o peito imitando um infarto.

-Vou cobrir a Tayuya, fala pra Mey te ajudar.

Ele piscou pra ela.

-Pode deixar.

Ela seguiu direto para a pista de dança onde pequenos palcos circulares eram distribuidos por toda a extensão da pista, as luzes coloridas e a fumaça estavam fortes, lançadas no mesmo ritmo da música, ela encontrou o único mastro vazio e subiu começando a dançar.

Desenvolvera o pole dance logo que saíra de casa, na época precisava muito de um emprego e como sempre gostara muito de dançar, desde a época da escola em que fez parte de diversos grupos de dança de vários estilos, aquela foi a melhor opção para ganhar o dinheiro que precisava ao chegar à Tókio.

Seu corpo se movia de forma lenta e sensual e ela fazia acrobacias diversas enquanto subia e descia, sem parar um momento sequer. Não tardou para que ficasse cercada por alguns homens. Era sempre assim, quando a ruiva começava a dançar, alguns paravam para apreciar e admirar.

Mas ela se incomodou com um, ele a olhava com malícia e desejo, e ela tinha a impressão que toda vez que dançava ele estava ali. Ela o conhecia de vista e por nome, ele frequentava muito a boate, o nome dele era Pain. Ele era ruivo, de pele muito clara, quase translúcida coberta por pircengs e olhos lilases de tão azuis.

Tentou não se preocupar e continuou a dançar, fez uma pausa apenas para dar um pulo no bar.

-Kimimaro, preciso de água.

-É pra já.

Karin se apoiou no balcão observando ao redor, parecia que felizmente o ruivo tinha ido embora .

-Aqui.

Ela pegou a garrafa e bebeu sedenta.

-Então quer dizer que a Tay se mandou?

Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha para o amigo, sabia que ele estava interessado em Tayuya.

-Sim e eu não sei de nada, portanto nem me interrogue.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

-O que está rolando aqui hoje? Está lotado.

-Despedida de solteiro.

-Hum.

Ela olhou com descaso para uma mesa enorme cheia de pessoas reunidas, dali vinham gargalhadas altas e gritos de comemoração.

-Você deve conhecê-los.

Karin olhou por cima do ombro para ele, kimimaru era muito bonito, mas muito alternativo para o seu gosto. Ele tinha cabelos longos e brancos, muito sedosos, a pele clara e olhos muito verdes, como grama fresca, um dreed vermelho pendia de uma mexa de seu cabelo. Ele ficava bonito na roupa toda negra, blusa social e calça jeans, o uniforme de barista da Dailus.

-Por que?

-Lembra do Uchiha, Haruno,Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, aquele povo que estudou com agente?

-Lembro.

A ruiva voltou seu olhar pro balcão, não fazia questão de encontrar ninguém ali. Tinha contato com a Yamaka até hoje, era sócia majoritária da Subarashi, de vez em quando se encontravam, a loira era sempre educada e simpática. Na epóca do colégio não eram próximas, nem inimigas, apenas colegas de turma.

Quando a noite enfim terminou, já estava quase amanhecendo, estava exausta. Trocou de roupa, se despediu de Kimimaro e foi para o metrô. Deviam quase seis da manhã.

Passou por alguns bêbados no caminho, já estava habituada a este cenário de sábado de manhã. Mas estava incomodada hoje, receosa, queria logo chegar em casa.

Entrou na estação do metrô e começou a andar na direção da sua plataforma, mas seu braço foi puxado e de repente ela se viu dentro do banheiro da estação com o corpo fortemente imprensado de frente para a parede imunda, sentiu lábios tocarem seu pescoço.

-Me solta!

O medo a deixou trêmula, seus pernas estavam bambas, mas a raiva a impulsionava.

Ela se remexeu furiosamente tentando se soltar, mas foi agarrada pelos Punhos e virada de frente para o agressor.

-Sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso, K-a-r-i-n.

O pavor a dominou, era ele, Pain. O ruivo agarrou os cabelos dela e puxou com força para trás beijando o pescoço delgado com força.

-Me solta, seu nojento,me deixa ir!

Ela tentava soltar os punhos, remexia o corpo, mas o dele era muito maior e mais forte que o dela.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas tomarem seus olhos, mas não era hora de chorar, não resolveria nada. Sentiu uma mão dele prender seus punhos acima da cabeça enquanto a outra percorria seu corpo com desejo, ele apertou seu seio com força lhe arracando um gemido dolorido.

-Não, me solta...

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, sua voz já estava perdendo força, o pavor parecia fechar sua garganta. Ele a virou de frente para a parede outra vez enquanto a mão dele entrava por dentro de sua blusa, encontrou seus seios novamente, apertando-o com mais força, por baixo do sutien. Ela se remexeu agoniada, mas de repente tudo parou.

Ela caiu no chão sonza, trêmula, por um momento não percebeu o que acontecia ao seu redor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Reencontro e lembranças

Suigetsu andava rápido, estava atrasado, tinha marcado com Juugo de ir mais cedo ao restaurante, enfim o amigo conseguira o contato de um cheff renomado e iria intermediar o encontro deles, iam se encontrar para combinar tudo, ele o indicaria para o homem. Ele nunca diria, nem sob tortura, para qualquer um que fosse que tinha implorado essa chance ao amigo, mas ele tinha e enfim conseguira.

Ele trabalhava como garçon em um restaurante de luxo no centro de Tókio, e se mantinha a trancos e barrancos em um "apertamento" próximo.

Mas sua vida estava prestes a dar uma guinada. Ele descobrira seu dom para cozinhar, não tinha dado nada para a vida, então fizera bicos por toda a adolescência e vida adulta até conseguir um emprego nesse restaurante e foi ali que se descobriu um cozinheiro de mão cheia. A vida de solteiro e sozinho também lhe ajudou, sentia fome, comida de rua era cara, restava a ele cozinhar. E assistindo a muitos canais de receita aprendei bons pratos, dos mais diversos tipos e nacionalidades.

Em um dia que o cheff brigara com o dono e fora embora ele cobrira a ausência do cara com maestria, se aventurava a dizer que tinha se saído melhor, todos elogiaram, mas diferente do que esperava o dono ignorou seu talento. Restava a ele então continuar a trabalhar ali como garçon, mas isso não o impediu de correr atrás.

Juugo, seu melhor amigo dos tempos de escola, trabalhava em um restaurante também. Era administrador do Taka, pelo menos alguém estudara , e por se dar muito bem com o dono se mantinha em contato com muita gente do meio, frequentando as reuniões no lugar do dono.

Ele olhou as ruas, algumas pessoas iam para o trabalho, outras voltavam e mais outras voltavam da noite agitada de Tokio. Ele sorriu, gostava de sair, mas não sabia o que era isso a um bom tempo.

Entrou na estação do metrô ainda fltavam quinze minutos para o próximo trem chegar, dava tempo dele ir ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta devagar, ainda estava um pouco sonolento, mas ficou primeiramente confuso com a cena que se desenrolava perante seus olhos.

Uma ruiva alta e bonita estava com o corpo Imprensado na parede do banheiro enquanto um ruivo acariciava seu corpo, por dentro da blusa e beijava seu pescoço.

A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi que as pessoas perdiam o bom senso, se agarravam em . Mas ficou alerta quando ouviu os choramingos da ruiva, para que ele parasse, sem parar para pensar ele agarrou o homem pelo colarinho da camisa vinho de seda e o jogou longe.

Ele cambaleou surpreso, mas Suigetsu partiu pra cima dele lhe dando um soco na cara.

-Qual é cara, não ouviu ela te mandar parar não?

O homem o encarou enfurecido e se levantou partindo pra cima de Suigetsu, que revidou contra a parede e dando uma joelhada no estômago do homem.

-Cai fora, seu merda, antes que eu chame o segurança.

O homem cuspiu no chão ao seus pés e saiu rapidamente do banheiro.

A garota continuava sentada no chão meio aérea, abraçava o próprio corpo, os cabelos rosto.

-Hey, está tudo bem, ele já foi.

Quando ela levantou o rosto, surpresa se envidenciou na expressão de ambos.

-Karin?

-Suigetsu.

Ela tremia e o surpreendeu ainda mais ao se abrigar em seus braços apertando o rosto contra seu peito com força. Ele a envolveu ainda surpreso.

-Calma ruiva, está tudo bem agora.

Ela não chorou desesperada, nem mesmo encharou sua blusa de lágrimas silenciosas, apenas se manteve ali em seus braços com o tecido de sua blusa fortemente agarrado entre os dedos, até que os tremores parassem.

-Você conhece esse canalha?

Ela acenou em confirmação.

-Ele frequenta a boate em que eu trabalho, eu desconfiava mas nunca ia imaginar que ele me atacaria saindo do trabalho.

Então o cara devia estar marcando ela a um bom tempo. Suigetsu se afastou e a encarou.

-Quer ajuda pra chegar em casa?

-Não, estou bem, obrigado.

Ela respirou fundo, pegou sua bolsa do chão e se ergueu junto com ele.

-Caramba, quanto tempo. Você sumiu.

-Sim, precisei trabalhar logo depois que larguei o ensino médio.

-Eu também, a turma da bagunça se deu mal.

Ele riu tentando relaxa-la, mas ela continuava nervosa e séria, também pudera.

-Tem certeza que não quer companhia?

-Tenho, só preciso pegar o metrô.

-Então eu fico com você até ele chegar.

-Tá...

Eles saíram dali e esperaram um tempo na estação, faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o trem da ruiva. Tempo suficiente para ele analisar os benefícios da maturidade no corpo dela.

Karin sempre foi muito chamativa, com aqueles cabelos extremamente vermelhos e a altura, ela era muito alta para uma mulher. Ela estava muito sexy com os ombros a amostra e o corpo antes reto e magro ganhara curvas modelas pela calça justa e uma postura de mulher. O rosto ficara mais fino e maduro e os olhos castanho avermelhados eram ainda mais sensuais combinados com os cabelos longos e repicados, o corte que era quase uma marca registrada da ruiva.

-Arigato, Suigetsu. Ja ne.

Ele se perdeu na análise do corpo da ruiva que foi embora tão rápida e abruptamente como apareceu.

Ainda meio bobo ele olhou o relógio e xingou alto, tinha perdido seu encontro com Juugo o jeito agora era ligar para ele e implorar desculpas.

-Merda!

Karin tomou banho assim que chegou em casa e esfregou sua pele até que ficasse vermelha, não queria vestígio do perfume daquele homem em seu corpo.

Pediu comida e quando chegou se aconchegou em seu sofá com um prato e saboreou seu rámem enquanto se distria com clips na televisão. Ela lavou sua louça e se deitou novamente, precisava dormir, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos as lembranças lhe atingiam. Olhou pela janela para tarde fria e chuvosa.

O passado parecia rondar sua porta, algo que ela quis deixar para trás quando saiu de Konoha, mas ontem com todas aquelas pessoas na boate e hoje o encontro com Suigetsu, trouxeram à tona o que ela quis esquecer. E ele estava lá, na boate, ainda bem que não haviam se encontrado.

Ela nunca esqueceria a dor e a humilhação, o abandono, tudo pelo que passara de uma única vez, aquilo a marcou. Mas não era de ficar choramingando pelos cantos, de certa forma agradecia pelo que acontecera, graças a isso tinha tido vontade de sair dali e com isso amadureceu e prosperou muito.

Sua vida sempre fora uma bagunça, nasceu em uma cidade, mas foi levada para outra e depois foi para konoha, de onde saiu e agora em Tokio onde finalmente conseguira seu lugar e era ali que pretendia ficar. Aquele era seu apartamento e começara ali uma vida só sua e permaneceria assim.

Deitada em baixo das cobertas, se lembrou do dia em que saíra de Konoha. Chovia muito, não era a chuva confortável que caia hoje, era uma verdadeira tempestade.

Ela tinha se programado, guardado dinheiro, reservado um lugar para ficar, feito suas malas, e chegado o dia ela embarcou no último ônibus da madrugada enquanto sua tia pensava que estava em uma festa.

Tinha reservado um quartinho barato próximo ao centro de Tókio, o lugar não era dos melhores, conssistia em uma cama apenas, caindo aos pedaços.

Ficou ali por uma semana, tinha tido muita sorte em conseguir um emprego no dia seguinte, em uma lanchonete. Com isso conseguiu mudar para um lugar um pouco melhor, com um banheiro pelo menos. E por sorte encontrara Kimimaru duas semanas depois, ele lhe indicara o emprego de garçonete na dailus, dali foi um pulo para o pole dance. Com mais dinheiro, ela comprou roupas melhores, para tentar uma vaga de vendedora na Subarashi, tinha visto o anuncio de vaga na vitrine e conseguiu. Em um mes ela passara a juntar dinheiro para poder comprar um apartamento.

Quanto mais tempo na Subarashi ela tinha, melhor vendedora ela se tornava, sua comissao era otima e observamdo sua competencia konan lhe deu um aumento. Quando tinha dinheiro suficiemte deu emtranda no apraramento que morava hoje.

Nesse quesito agradecia muito ao pole dance era um dinheiro bom,ela dançava quase todas as moites e era a melhor no que fazia, mas não gostava muito, tinha medo de acontecer o que lhe acontecera hoje, só que pior. Então deu seu lugar à Tayuya quando juntou a quantia necessaria.

O dono sa dailus, Orochimaru, quis uma garota parecida com ela, para tentar suprir a ausencia da ruiva, mas não foi a mesma coisa. Tayuya era boa, mas Karin era a melhor, tanto em aparencia quanto em sensuailidade, ela chamava muita atencao e muitos clientes.

Hoje em dia a ruiva só.dançava quando precisava de dinheiro, ou emtão para socorrer a enrolada Tayuya,como ontem.

A ruiva foi vencida pelo cançasso e pelo barulho gostosa da chuva e acabou adormecendo e caindo nos sonhos de sempre, com ele.


End file.
